Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover
by NirvanaAscending
Summary: Naruto love his job in the Big Apple, but when he gets a new boss who he knows nothing about, but can't take his eyes off, is he going to give into his temptation? Or block him out to focus on his dream? NaruSasu/SasuNaru


**Hola there FF! So yeah, I've been pretty MIA lately. I know I haven't updated the three stories I have on here at all but having summer time I'm going to try and finish them. If anything, I'll finish I Think I'm in Love With an Idiot, just because so many people loved it. Otherwise, I did have the idea for this story recently and wanted to take a shot at it.**

**Warning: NaruSasu/SasuNaru. There's going to be some smut in this, SO READ AT YOUR OWN FUCKING RISK. Also mild language ;) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto...DON'T REMIND ME. T_T**

* * *

><p>Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover<p>

Chapter One

"Hey! Watch where you're going buddy!" A random stranger screamed in Naruto's direction when the blond accidentally bumped into him. He sent the man an apologetic smile, but as a good portion of New Yorkers are, the guy just scoffed and turned away.

"Well I wonder who put a pole up his ass this morning." Naruto mused to himself as he fixed his favorite orange tie. It was Friday, early, but the city was already awake. He had moved to the Big Apple when he turned twenty-one to intern for a big city publishing company, Uchiha Incorporated. They were one of the top publishers of the time and Naruto was beyond excited when he heard he got accepted for the internship after college.

It's been three years since he left his hometown in Virginia to come to the city he only once dreamed of living in. After all the hard work, and the late nights, he got a job as a supervisor and has never been happier. Naruto was a writer himself, so constantly being surrounded with papers filled with worlds waiting to be discovered was a dream come true.

The blond turned a sharp corner and jumped into a slot of the revolving door to the company's building. The familiar lobby filled his sight. With his signature bright smile, he sauntered over to the receptionist's desk to greet her.

"Morning Sakura!" The pink haired woman turned to face those bright blue eyes she sees every morning. Naruto's eyes could brighten up any day, they rivaled the sky outside. His hair being brighter than sunshine just added to the effect.

"Morning Naruto. Doing good?"

"Mhmm! Aren't I always? Hey, so I have any meetings today?" He looked into her bright green eyes as she smiled before turning to the computer screen. Sakura was really a sweetheart. Naruto met her the first day she was here and fell head over heels, only to find that she was already engaged to be married. With time they became pretty good friends and he told her about his initial crush for her. She tried to console him, feeling a little bad about it but he just laughed saying that there were plenty more fish in the sea. It helped that he was bi, more choices to choose from.

"Actually, you have one in about twenty minutes with your new boss. I'll send the meeting information to your email."

"New boss...? Oh right, Tsunade was transferred. Heard anything about the guy?" Sakura shrugged, she'd heard nothing except that he was a hotshot. "Alright, well thanks Sakura! I'll see you!"

Naruto headed to the elevator and pressed the up button, waiting patiently for it to reach the lobby level. Only one other person was waiting beside him, so when it came both men filed in. Naruto hit the button for the sixteenth floor, and then turned to the other passenger in the elevator.

"What floor?" The man didn't respond at first, Naruto thought he may not have heard him. But before he could open his mouth to ask again, large obsidian eyes obscured his view.

"Eighteenth." Naruto took a second to register the words, and then hit the button two above his own floor. The man had turned away, but turned back to Naruto. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled and the dark eyed man gave something between a smile and a smirk, but a smile nonetheless. Naruto had never seen this person before but he felt for some reason that smiling wasn't his usual forte.

They stood in silence through the ride up the building. The whole time Naruto couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were so...dark. There was something there that he didn't see in most people. But somewhere in them there was also certain softness. He didn't understand why he was thinking about it so much. His thoughts were so obscured he almost missed his floor when the elevator doors opened.

When the doors shut behind him, the air smelt different. He realized the cologne the man in the elevator had been wearing was slightly intoxicating, it made the rest of the world smell dull. Hmm...not a normal thought for Naruto.

He walked to the end of the hallway to the room with his name on the door. Unlocking it, he threw his stuff onto the small couch and sat in the simple computer chair behind his desk. Spinning around to face the screen, he opened the email from Sakura.

_Naruto-_

_The meeting is going to be held in the conference room on the 18th floor of the building. It'll just be you and your new boos. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't need to bring anything besides yourself. Good luck. _

_-Sakura_

Naruto read over the email a few hundred times, staring at the name of his new boss more than anything. Uchiha? He was a younger brother of the owner. He shouldn't be in so low down here. Naruto figured he'd be at the headquarters in Japan with his brother helping take control of everything that their father had left them. What in the world was he doing here, as his boss nonetheless!

The blonde ran a hand through his golden locks and took a deep breath. Glancing at his watch, he got up and began to head to the eighteenth floor conference room. Just two minutes later, he was hesitantly standing in front of the door with a shaky hand on the doorknob.

He took a long breath and calmed himself down. Naruto was always very professional, but tended to speak his mind very often. Sometimes too often and without thinking it through. He was quite the impulsive person. On occasions that worked in his favor, but other times, his loud mouth just got him into situations that were a little too sticky for his tastes.

When he opened the door, there was only one person in the room and his back was turned from the blond. He had dark, blue-ish black hair, was wearing a navy blue work shirt and black khakis. A file was in his hands, the atmosphere of the room was almost cold. At the sound of Naruto entering, he had put it down and was now turning around. The blond found himself looking into those same obsidian orbs that he had encountered in the elevator only moments before.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Nice to meet you. Take a seat please." Mentally reminding himself that this man was his boss and that he needed to give a good first impression. Somehow forcing his legs to move, he sat down in a seat across from the Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you as well sir." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's politeness, almost surprised at how formal he was being. Though he wasn't too shocked, most people in the presence of an Uchiha can never be informal. But there was something about Naruto that Sasuke liked. Whether it be his smile, or that he was being genuinely nice and not sucking up, was beyond the Uchiha.

Prior to moving to this location, Sasuke had done a few background checks on all the employees of this branch that he'd be working with. The majority of them were the normal types of people he'd have to deal with; they all just seemed slightly annoying. Out of the near hundred profiles he read through, Naruto Uzumaki stood out. He moved all the way from Virginia and had a wonderful work ethic. Itachi had said something about the blond being talked about often by his former boss, Tsunade. That woman never really warmed up to people often, so the pure fact that Naruto had managed to get on _her_ good side, held promise. He was looking forward to working with the boy.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Sasuke. We'll be working close together for a good while, so informality is fine as long as you focus on the business." All Naruto could do was nod. As Sasuke continued to explain something about the business, Naruto couldn't keep from drinking in the pure beauty of the man in front of him. He had perfect porcelain features, those mesmerizing dark eyes, and a strong body. Sasuke looked like a god, and his scent was driving Naruto crazy.

Fighting for some mental sanity, Naruto did all he could to focus. It was working, somewhat. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke asked him if he had any questions.

"No, I think I understand everything I need to do. Thank you, I'm looking forward to working with you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled again and suck out his hand for a handshake. Sasuke smirked.

"Same here. Well, I'll see you around, Naruto." He took the handshake. Naruto's hands were strong, firm. Naruto was surprised to feel such strong but soft hands when they connected.

. They held eye contact for just a second longer than normal, but Naruto dismissed it. This man was his boss, not some guy he met at a bar.

After the handshake, Naruto left the room and made his way back to his office. Throughout the day, all he could think about was Sasuke. His face. Those eyes. His scent. Around seven that afternoon, his was so deep in thought he didn't even notice when the door to his office opened and shut.

"Hey, Naruto." The voice was right in his ear, it made Naruto jump right out of his seat, throwing his coffee right into the face of his intruder. Turning around, the blond found himself face to face with very brown, very annoyed eyes.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" Naruto laughed at his friend who was covered in coffee. "Dude, it's what you get for sneaking up on me."

"I didn't think you'd throw coffee on me. I just thought you'd jump out of your seat, fall over. You know, something to make me laugh not soaked and stained." Kiba snatched the roll of paper towels from his friend's desk and proceeded to dry himself off as he made his way to the couch across from Naruto's desk.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked his friend. They've been buds since Naruto moved here three years ago, their offices were right next door and they were both pretty impulsive people. Sharing the same type of humor helped bring them together too.

"What time are you getting off of work?"

"Hmm, the normal time? Why?"

"There's this new club that opened a few blocks from here, I heard there are some sexy chicks and some very hot guys. Figured we could check it out if you didn't have anything better to do tonight." Naruto eyed his friend skeptically. Whenever they went to a club together, Kiba normally got wasted to the point of passing out, leaving Naruto with the responsibility.

"I don't know. I love clubbing just as much as the next guy but dude, I don't feel like being responsible for your sorry ass tonight." Naruto turned back to the manuscript in front of him. He'd been working on it for the past hour and a half but gotten nowhere. Maybe a night out in the city would be what he needed to get Sasuke out of his head. With a reluctant sigh, he agreed to going with Kiba. After jumping up and down with excitement, Kiba told Naruto he'd pick him up at his apartment around eight forty-five, then left to return to his own office.

The blond stared at the manuscript in front of him, but he couldn't get pass the first paragraph. It was written wonderfully, and the title was eye catching, but he just wasn't focused. How could he be? He swears that he saw a fucking god this morning, only to find out that that god is his new boss.

His last hour at work was spent staring at that same manuscript. In the end, he decided to take it home over the weekend along with a few others that in a normal day, he would have gotten done. He gathered his things and locked the door to his office. Fifteen minutes later, he made it home.

He threw his stuff onto the couch as he walked in, then headed up to take a shower, hoping that water on his skin could help him forget a little. But actually, it just made him remember.

As the water trickled down his body, and his eyes shut, the only image he saw was Sasuke. He was worried that if he didn't stop thinking about that man so much, he'd have to start showering with freezing cold water more often than not.

Eight forty-five on the dot Kiba honked his horn from outside of Naruto's apartment. Grabbing his phone, the blond ran out and jumped into the passenger seat of his best friend's car. Grinning from ear to ear with canine like teeth, Kiba looked Naruto up and down before starting to drive.

"Dude, are you _trying_ to steal all the attention?" Quizzically, Naruto looked at his friend then at himself. He was wearing converse, black skinny jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. It wasn't anything special, so he didn't know what Kiba was so worked up about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like a motherfucking sex god with all that tight clothing. Everyone's going to flock to you like flies to a light."

"Oh you're hilarious. A real comic genius Kiba." Naruto let sarcasm run thick.

"No seriously man, you look hot. I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure you're going to get laid tonight."

"And I'm a hundred percent sure you're going to get wasted tonight. But judging by you calling me hot, I'm almost suspicious that you're already somewhat wasted."

"HEY. I am not wasted. Nor will I get wasted tonight. I'm only going to have a few drinks."

"Oh that's rich. A _few_ drinks. What, do you take me for an idiot? I've known you for three years. A few drinks always ends up to one too many drinks."

"Whatever. I'm not going to get wasted. Hey, we're here." Kiba pulled into one of the last open parking spots in the lot. It was a shock we got one at all. The name brightly lit up above the entrance was Give Me More. Seeing that name made Naruto laugh a little on the inside. He predicted that the moment he walked it, there would be druggies, prostitutes, a few unsuspecting victims, some random bitches having sex on the bar tables, and a handful of other people attempting to fit into the atmosphere of a soon to be closed, rundown club.

To his complete and utter surprise, he wasn't greeted with that at all. The place was actually really nice. Well, as nice as a club can get. Lights flashed every color on the spectrum, brightening up the dance floor where plenty of people were dancing drunk, save a few sober people. It was two floors. The ground level, which they entered on, had a bar table, pool tables, and bedrooms. Naruto peeked into an unoccupied room as was surprised to find silk sheets, dim lights, candles, and wine.

Downstairs was the dance floor, another bar table, and more bedrooms. While he was exploring, he hadn't even noticed that he lost Kiba. The guy was probably already downing some drinks or trying to pick up a chick. He hoped that he friend wouldn't get too wasted, then made his way to the bar, sitting on a stool looking out at the dance floor. He searched the crowd for someone that would catch his fancy.

"Hey Naruto, what a surprise." Naruto's head jerked to the side, only to find none other than Sasuke sitting beside him. The man looked sexier than this morning, wearing tighter clothing and more ruffled hair. Naruto swore the cologne had become more intense; he almost wanted to ask what kind he was wearing.

"Sasuke! Hmm, you didn't strike me as the clubbing type at all, in all honesty." The raven laughed, and then sent his smirk in the blonde's direction.

"Well, I a friend of mine heard about this place and dragged me alone with him. Then of course ditched me the moment we walked in the doors."

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat."

"Haha, well would you like a drink?" Naruto thought he was dreaming as he nodded. Was Sasuke seriously offering him a drink, at a bar, with no strings attached?

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke handed the blond the drink. "So Naruto, anything I should know about you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, not sure how to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, just anything. Anything you think is of enough importance to mention." Sasuke wanted to see what the blond would be willing to tell him.

"Um…well, I've been with the company for three years and—" The raven haired man cut him off.

"I meant about you _personally_, not anything work related." With a questioning look, he went into thought for a moment.

"Uh…I live alone in my apartment, I'm bi, impulsive, and I love to read and write. Which is why I love my job so much. I get to read a lot of great works and see different writing styles every day of my life. It's a dream come true." Naruto took a mental breath of relief, though he wasn't really sure why. This moment felt a little awkward, out of place.

"Seems like we have a lot in common." Sasuke turned to his drink and Naruto silently watched as his lips touched the glass. Secretly he wished he could feel what it's like to kiss those lips. They looked so soft; he wanted to know what they'd feel like on his skin. He wanted to know what they tasted like, it took so much at that moment to resist from kissing him right there and then. Naruto turned to drink his own drink, trying to get the thoughts that were running through his head, out of his mind. He really shouldn't be thinking about any of it. Not paying attention to anything, Naruto was so lost in thought; he dropped his glass right on his face, a piece of glass scratching his cheek. He was snapped back to reality when the blood trickled down his cheek and he heard Sasuke let out a little laugh.

"Moron. Come here, let me see." Naruto paused as he let the name sink in.

"Moron? Well excuse me bastard." The blonde's impulsiveness got the better of him in the moment, but his voice sounded playful so he hoped Sasuke wouldn't take it the wrong way. He leaned forward, no more than a few breaths away from that perfect porcelain face he'd been thinking about all day.

Sasuke took a napkin and wiped away the blood from Naruto's face. "Bastard, huh? Nice insult moron. I think I'll make moron your official nickname."

"Then it looks like bastard is yours." Naruto grinned with that beautiful bright smile of his and something sparked. Those blue eyes locked with the black ones and before either could comprehend, the space between them was gone, and their lips were molding together in an electrifying kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! Well actually they just make me really happy:) <strong>

**Next Chapter: What's going to happen with Naruto and Sasuke after they kiss? KIBA STOP GETTING WASTED BEFORE NARUTO KICKS YOUR ASS. Interesting weekend. Back to work. OMG SURPRISE FOR SASUKE. We all know our favorite sadistic little raven doesn't like surprises, let the bickering begin. ;) **

**Anyways, bye for now. Thanks for reading!**

**Loveeeee,  
>Jess<strong>


End file.
